Daddy Xanxus
by Tamiko-Tsukamoto
Summary: Xanxus - now a father of four children - wakes up and finds that Tamiko (his wife and mother of his kids) is gone for four days because of some Mafia meetings. Now he has to look after 2 annoying teenagers, a crying little girl and a sleepy baby boy. Can the Varia leader handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story of Xanxus and my OC Tamiko.**

**In my weird brain she replaces Tsuna (yeah I know I'm mean)  
**

**Well enjoy.**

* * *

Being the boss of an assassin squad was one thing…but being a father was another. Xanxus would never have thought that he would one day be a father. Even more so that he would be a father of four. And today their mother was gone was well. Xanxus was not looking forward to the week ahead.

The sun agonisingly glared through the curtains. The Italian squirmed around on the big bed. If there was one thing he hated it was waking up to sunlight. Xanxus flung his arm to the side reaching for the familiar small warm body that lies next to him. His mind was ripped into reality when his arm landed on cold bed sheets.

"Of course, she's already gone."

He dazed around the room. He hated it when Tamiko wasn't around. Even though they argue a lot he loved her. He hated that word. But over the past years it has become a familiar word. He heard it every day and said it every day. But this time he wouldn't hear it nor speak it. But that didn't matter. He ran his hand through his raven hair.

"Better wake up the kids."

Xanxus sat up and looked at the crib at the end of the bed. The small boy in the crib breathed quietly with a peaceful expression. The Varia boss walked over to the crib and looked at his son. A note was stuck to the railing of the crib. Recognising the handwriting straight away he unfolded the note.

'_I've prepared some milk for Felice. It's in the door of the fridge. Just warm it up later. And I asked Haru to do the cooking for you and the kids so don't worry. Could you please drive the kids school as well? Thanks. I will be back in four days. Take good care of Angelica and Felice. Alessio and Drago will do fine._

_Love you.'_

The Italian smiled to himself_._

"Seriously…"

Xanxus opened the curtains and let the sunlight flood the room. Even with the sun hitting the baby's face he continued to sleep. 'An unfazed sleeper just like his father.' That's what she once said. He first ignored that comment but now he realised she was right…again. When it came to their kids she was always right. He never thought of himself as a good father so he left most of the caring to Tamiko. Of course he couldn't escape it. When Tamiko became pregnant it was the strangest time for Xanxus and for the rest of the Varia. Their scary and badass boss would suddenly be a father of two boys. They had already known about their Boss's relationship with the Vongola-Boss-to-be girl but when they returned to visit for Christmas they didn't expect her to suddenly be pregnant. It caused a lot of arguments especially between Gokudera and Xanxus. It was probably the first time Gokudera ever became so angry that he punched someone and the first time for Xanxus to receive a punch to the face a NOT to react to it. After the twins were born Xanxus always relocated from Italy to Japan and back on a regular basis. And a few years after Tamiko inherited the Vongola she was pregnant again. Not to mention that she got pregnant a third time. Three boys and one girl. Strangers would never guess that the great Xanxus was a father or that he married to Tamiko. On the outside he was still the same ruthless Varia Boss whom everyone would never want to cross paths with. But on the inside when he was alone with his wife and kids he would laugh and smile.

Xanxus thoughts were interrupted by his stomach. Too lazy to get dressed he walked out of the bedroom with only his joggers on. When he reached the kitchen he was surprised to see a little blond girl rushing around with an apron that was too long for her. Angelica was the only child awake in the residential area of the Vongola Headquarters. She was already clothed and sitting in the kitchen making sandwiches. When she saw her father leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed shaking his head she grinned and handed him one of the sandwiches.

"Since mommy isn't here I will cook the food."

"No need. Haru will come and cook."

"Aunty Haru is going to cook? Yay. I'm going to help her."

The little girl giggled gleefully. She was a lot like her mother in both personality and looks. Golden blond hair, eyes that seem to look through anything and a bright and radiant smile. For an eight year old she was very mature and independent. Must be his trait. Although, her mother was like that too. Angelica placed the sandwich into her father's open mouth while he kneeled in front of her and retied the apron for her. Angelica was the only child he has named. Xanxus came to the conclusion that his daughter was going to be as beautiful as her mother so he named her after an Angel. The twins Alessio and Drago also had a meaning behind their names. Alessio, meaning defender, was given that name because with his storm flame he would be trained to become the 11th Generation Storm Guardian and so his young twin brother's right-hand man. Drago, meaning Dragon, was going to be the 11th Vongola Boss and ironically his box weapon was a dragon. The youngest son, Felice meaning lucky, was given that name because he was lucky to be alive. Not developing in the womb probably and then being born 3 weeks too early, everyone feared that he wasn't going to life for long. But with old Talbot's help and Xanxus's blood the child's weak dying will flame was sparked anew and strengthened through his father's flame of wrath. Truly a lucky child. And now he was a healthy baby who loved to sleep for hours.

Xanxus patted his daughters head when she suddenly made a sad face.

"I miss mommy."

"I miss her, too."

* * *

**I might continue this story. I was ill and listened to some touchy music and BOOM I wrote this.**

***PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW*  
~Thanks~**

**If you liked this you might want to check out my other stories :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise as this took ages and this is so short.**

**College is very demanding nowadays :/**

**Well enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

The bedroom door flew off its hinges when Xanxus didn't get an answer after he had knocked five times. Pieces of wood flew into the darkness and with a heavy thud, the angry Varia boss stepped into the room. It was warm and stuffy…and messy. Especially on Alessio's side of the room. Drago's side was a little cleaner but still messy. Xanxus stepped over the clothes and books over to the window. He opened the curtains and watched as his sons squirmed on their beds for cover. The sun revealed the true state of the room. Books, magazines, paper, clothes and rubbish covered the floor.

"Get up you two." The Varia leader's deep voice droned through the room.

The little blond girl backed away and she only let her eyes peek into the room. She knew her father well enough to know what was going to happen next. And sure enough, as the twins didn't react, a vain popped on Xanxus's forehead and he grapped his sons by their pyjama collars and dragged them out of the room into the corridor.

"W-what?!" Drago was awake straight away.

"Dad?! What the hell are you doing?!" The older twin shouted.

Unlike Drago who was gentle and passionate like his mother, Alessio was bad tempered and violent like his father. And being dragged out of bed across a cold floor was something he didn't appreciate at all. Realising that the twins were now wide awake, Xanxus let go of their collars and dropped them on the floor.

"Since you two are now awake, you can get ready for school. I'm leaving in 10 minutes."

And with that the twins exchange a worried look and raced back to their room. They had their father's hair but otherwise they had their mother's face. And strangely enough they also had their grandmother's eyes. Deep blue. Angelica also had blue eyes with her mother's blond hair. The youngest however, Felice, really took after his father. Dark skin, fiery red eyes and raven hair. Genetics were really something fascinating. Added to the fact that only Drago and Angelica had the sky flame while Alessio had the storm flame. Obviously it was still unknown what Felice's flame was but Tamiko always said that he had the Flame of Wrath just like Xanxus. As far as successors were concerned, Drago was supposed to become Vongola Undicesimo while Alessio was supped to become his Storm guardian. Angelica was planned to become the next leader of the CEDEF and Felice maybe the next leader of the Varia. But all of them still had a lot to learn. But they were the future of the Vongola and Xanxus knew he wasn't going to step down until all of them were capable of leading with an iron fist.

* * *

**It's not much I know **


End file.
